


The Hogwarts life

by Daryldixon2



Series: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Emily Rhodes is an 11 year old girl who joined Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
Series: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820635





	The Hogwarts life

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this story it is different from the books.

Description:

Emily Rhodes is an 11 year old girl who joined Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Come into her life. Enjoy! 

What if Voldemort never exist? 

What if Albus Dumbledore is actually the enemy in this story?

What if Professor Severus Snape was the headmaster/professor of Hogwarts (he not only runs the school but also teaches)

What if Snape was nice to Harry, Hermione, Emily, and Ron

All the characters are owned by JK Rowling except for Emily I made that character.


End file.
